


Lights, Camera, Action

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: Vax Cam AU [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cam Boy AU, Cam Boy Vax AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbating on Camera, Masturbation, Masturbation on camera, sex cam worker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Vax needs cash.  He gets the idea to start doing stuff on camera for viewers in a sex chat room.  Of course, starting off isn't so easy like those other people.  But that doesn't mean he won't attract someone's attention.Cross-posted from my Tumblr and written by my friend.  Edited by me and posted here with permission.





	Lights, Camera, Action

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my cohort cosmicwraith on Tumblr in this Vax Cam au and edited by me. This is also the beginning of how Vax started things. Please note that there may be differences between what we have and what sydwtr on Tumblr wrote, but that is because I didn’t tell the latter all about the au. They had just the basic stuff.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this au, because I know at least sydwtr and us love it!
> 
> Original link: http://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/post/178834203782/lights-camera-action-vax-cam-au-fic

Vax sat forward to boot up his laptop; the machine buzzed to life with the sound of the fan filling the silence of the room as he adjusted himself on his bed. His clothing was a short but loose shirt from Scanlan that he forgot to return and which he usually wore on lazy days and a black pair of sweatpants.  It wasn’t too sexy.  Honestly, as he looked over his set up that was his bed made up with black sheets and the white of bedroom wall, the whole set-up left lots to be desired.

Hopefully someone would like his more natural and laidback approach than presentation for right now. Honestly, he didn’t have too much hope for this plan, but Vex told him that extra income would be nice to keep them afloat in their small apartment. The lighthearted notes of his computers welcome screen brought his attention to the reality that he was going to do this.  That he could be sexy and alluring for payment.

“Channel my inner Vex,” he whispered to the empty room as he typed in his password ‘trink4lyfe’.

The webpage was still open as he clicked the browser and the login saved into his browser.  Technology was really beautiful and made life easier, but the ease and quick entrance to the streamers view of the website didn’t give him the time to rethink his choice of what he was going to do.  Now or nothing, really.

Clicking the stream button, the prep screen came up and gave him a countdown to get ready, to breathe in, fore the red light snapped to life and the view count began with a flat 0. Vax sat on his knees, trying to keep the laptop camera positioned on his bedside table to where it would keep him in view.  His shirt rode up higher up his chest as he positioned himself, and Vax ran a hand idly over his now bare stomach. His eyes darting over the view count that glared him in the eye.

Maybe no one would come, which wasn’t exactly a pleasant thought to think.  Failure tasted all to bitter.

He adjusted his sweats lower over his hips to try to appeal to anyone skimming over the thumbnails. The view count jumped from 1, which got his heart jumping as well, but then right back down to 0.  Then 3 views popped up before backing to 1.  The numbers moved some and stayed for a few minutes, which was when Vax tried to interact with those few viewers he managed to snag.

None took the invitation.

He did his research, and the cammers who interacted more with their viewers tended to get more of a reception.  But Vax wasn’t getting anywhere! It felt like an eternity of silence on his viewers’ end, but his clock showed just barely 20 minutes had passed.  Then he was back at 0.

Sighing, he sat back, kicking out his legs and removing the sweat pants.  Maybe it was killing his chances, preferring to sit in his boxer shorts instead. Stretching, he admired his stomach in the camera’s feed; his hand running idly over the soft skin of his ribs that were exposed from the receding shirt and fingers grazing down over his stomach.  They soon settled on his cock through the fabric.

The view count bounced up to one.

‘Please stay,’ he thought to himself.

“ **VampKing** , is that a real title or would you prefer Master?” The words coming out of Vax’s mouth restyled a line he had heard a cam girl use once, but to him it felt awkward. To be truthful about all of this, it all felt awkward.

The chat remained silent as Vax kept his hand idly rubbing his cock, and by this point he was starting to get hard.  However, he was afraid that this person would leave, and he would just be jacking off to the 0 count.

- **VampKing:**  Sylas is fine for now, but I think we could benefit with you removing that shirt. -

The chat pinged with renewed life.  He had received his first viewer who fucking said anything!

After tearing the shirt from his body, he flung it off screen, realizing too late he probably looked too eager and nervous instead of aloof like he had seen other cammers be.  He was supposed to be sexy. The chat stayed empty, and Vax’s stomach plummeted.  But the view count stayed at one.

- **VampKing:**  Eager, aren’t we?  Well, don’t stop touching yourself on my account. I would like, though, to see your pretty skin all marked up. -

Vax could his face flush from nerves.

Vax continued to run his hands over his skin, digging his fingers into the skin at times and just trying to enjoy himself. His nipples hardened at the slight touch of his fingers and the cool of his room.  While brushing them, he gave a soft sigh.

The chat pinged, and Vax’s eyes were drawn to the text.  It wasn’t a message but coins that were the currency of the room.  It was a larger amount that he had seem from other chats. Most viewers tended to drop around the 10-20 range and a few 50s, but his chat showed a smile emoji and 100 for the coin amount. Well then.

- **VampKing:**  Play with yourself.- was posted in the chat quickly after the coin amount.

“Is that a request?” Vax smiled as he sat up in the bed, switching back onto his knees and playing into the coy act.

- **VampKing:**  No. It’s an order.-

Vax leaned back onto his heels as he ran his fingers over his chest.  His fingertips brushed against his nipples, before pinching them slightly and softly enough to illicit a small sigh.

- **VampKing:**  Harder.-

Ping. Another 100 into the currency.

Vax pinched at his nipples, twisting them and letting out a moan.  He closed his eyes as he focused on an image of someone doing this to him. He rubbed them then, soothing the sting of his pressure and scraping his blunt nails over the flesh to enjoy the sting it left.

- **VampKing:**  Touch yourself. I want to hear you.-

- **VampKing:**  I want to see you come.-

Ping. 200 coins.

Well fuck. Vax relaxed his shoulders for a second. After taking a breath, he then took a moment to tie up his hair with a hair tie he had placed nearby. This guy was serious, and, with the coin this guy was paying, Vax felt a little nervous.  This guy liked his stream. Okay.

Slowly working his hand down his chest and stomach and finally touching his cock again, it was hard and leaking by this point. Boxer shorts showed his arousal as he grabbed himself through the thinning fabric.  This wasn’t a new pair of boxer shorts, thankfully. With his nerves and the excitement of the money he could be making, Vax started to get lost in the moment. Taking a moment to slip down the boxers, he sat bare on his bed and took ahold of his cock again.  He moaned at the feeling. Vax could feel his hips stuttered as he continued to stroke himself, and his breathy moans loudly filled the room as he could feel himself getting close. Tightening his grip, Vax slammed himself into his hand and his other hand grabbed hold of his thigh.  He could barely register the blunt nails digging into skin.  His body seized up as he came, feeling the jizz slip through his fingers and unto his thighs.  He hadn’t noticed his eyes had closed, until he fell back against the wall and was forced to open his eyes from the familiar sound.

Ping.

- **VampKing:**  You are beautiful.-

Ping. 400 coins appeared in the chat box, and the alert that had been turned on showed he had one new subscriber,  **VampKing**.

“Thanks,” but  **VampKing**  had already left.  The chat became active as a few more viewers filtered in seeing the aftermath of whatever Vax had gotten himself into.

Ping. ”Hey hot stuff I want you to choke on my fat cock.” Ping. “I want to fuck you raw!”

Vax tried not to make a face at the comments from random viewers as they filtered in.

“Sorry, show’s over for today.”  He managed to lean himself forward on shaky legs and stopped the stream, viewing the mess that was his legs and sheets as he plopped back.

Pulling himself from the bed, he cleaned up the mess and managed to run through a quick shower before Vex returned from her work at the local pound.  He was in the kitchen getting a snack as she came in with a storm above her.  His sister seemed to have a few words to say about the customers she had dealt with today whose actions towards their dog had Vex in an uproar.

Nodding along, he opened his phone, half listening to the conversation as he checked the conversion rate and such on the site he streamed on.  The conversion rate was 10 coins being 1 dollar, and then minus what the site took as their cut.

He had made 80 dollars from one guy being interested in him for a few minutes.  Wow.

“Vax. Vax! Vax’ildan!” Vex tossed a piece of bread at his face, which pulled him from the calculations in his head, “I was asking how the money situation was coming along?”

“I found something that might work,” Vax commented, while sliding the phone in his pocket.  Vex nodded, giving him a look that meant she might inquire later after she was freshly showered and fed, but he was safe for now.  Safe and oddly satisfied for what might be the start of a long-term investment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
